There's No Wrong Way
by starry-oblivion
Summary: Short turtle tot humor piece requested by a friend.


"Hey Donnie. Donnie, Donnie, Donnie."

Annoyed by the disturbance, Donatello turned off his blowtorch and glanced towards his brother. "Not now, Mikey. I've been working on some important adjustments on the Battle Shell-"

"Nuh-uh," replied the young turtle. "I got a question for you. An important one. One that could lead to major scientific breakthroughs and junk." Highly doubtful, Donatello shook his head and turned the blowtorch back on. He was interrupted once again by Michelangelo insistently shaking his shoulder. "C'mon, Donnie, please? Look, I'm working on the whole scientific hypothesis stuff that you're always hung up about."

With a heavy sigh, Donatello shut his blowtorch off once more. Glad to see that his brother was at least beginning to show an interest in the sciences, Donatello lifted his safety visor and looked at Michelangelo expectantly. "Okay, Mikey. What is it?"

Michelangelo suddenly turned around, giving Donatello his shell. He could hear some sort of rustling going on in Michelangelo's hands, and wondered if he had made some sort of discovery. Growing excited now, the young technology buff tried to peer around his brother's shoulders. "Okay, here it is," Michelangelo said. "I've been seeing this on TV and it's been making me think."

Turning around swiftly, Michelangelo held something small and brown out towards his brother. Donatello suddenly detected the faint smell of chocolate and recognized the object for what it was before Michelangelo asked him his "important" question. "Donatello, how do _you_ eat your Reese's peanut butter cup?"

Donatello could do little else but gape at the snack in Michelangelo's hand before narrowing his eyes up at his brother. Without a word or even a drop of his eyes, Donatello switched on his blowtorch once more, aimed towards the chocolate. With a surprised cry, Michelangelo dropped the now-gooey lump as Donatello lowered his visor and went back to work. Looking distastefully down at the mess in his hands made by the melted chocolate, Michelangelo muttered, "You like experimenting on it. No surprise."

Wiping his hands on a nearby rag, Michelangelo looked about for someone who was more likely to answer his query.

Leonardo and Raphael were in the middle of a sparring session. Blindfolded, Leonardo was able to mirror all of Raphael's movements, infuriating the latter turtle. No matter how silent, no matter how cautious, Leonardo always moved to shadow him. Raphael was beginning to wonder if Leonardo wasn't peeking, when he noticed that Leonardo didn't turn as Raphael slowly began to circle him. Ecstatic, Raphael doubled his resolve to finally pounce on Leonardo, undetected.

He was startled out of his reverie when Leonardo suddenly swiveled around, lashing out with his katanas. Raphael made a confused sound when he saw a small dark object suddenly break in half as it hit the floor. Leonardo also appeared bewildered as he uncovered his eyes to look down at what he had hit.

"Nice one, Leo," Michelangelo called as he walked towards them, impressed. "I figured you'd be into sharing, but that was even more proof than I needed." Leonardo stooped down and picked up the two pieces of candy, still utterly perplexed. Stepping up to him, Michelangelo brought out a notepad and began scribbling. "So, Donnie prefers experimenting, and you like slicing 'n dicing." Glancing up at Raphael, Michelangelo asked, "How about you, Raph? How do you like to eat 'em? I think I've got another pack in the kitchen if you-"

"You thick-headed _twit_!" Raphael interrupted. It was bad enough to have the prospect of surprising Leonardo taken away from him, but to lose it like _this_ was intolerable. "We was in the middle 'a training! You bug us to ask us how we eat a piece 'a chocolate?!"

Before Michelangelo could say anything, Raphael had already tackled him. "How do _you_ like to eat 'em?" Raphael snatched the halved pieces out of Leonardo's hand and began to attempt to shove them in Michelangelo's mouth. "C'mon, Mikey, we're dyin' to know. Eat 'em! Eat 'em, you little punk!"

Despite Leonardo's effort at peace-keeping, the two scuffling turtles did not cease their fight until Splinter appeared besides them. "What is the meaning of this?" Raphael immediately stopped his attack on his brother, allowing Michelangelo to push him off of him and sit up.

"Sensei, it's not my fault, honest!" Michelangelo cried frantically before Raphael could place the blame. "I was just asking them a question, and Raph went all psycho on me! Inquisitive minds, and all that jazz! That's supposed to be good, right?"

Splinter looked sternly down at Raphael, who was crossing his arms and pouting. The young turtle knew that he would get in trouble, and so Splinter hardly felt that he had to say anything. "Go and continue with your training, Raphael, and I will speak to you afterwards."

Though he made an aggravated sound, Raphael said nothing as he picked himself up and rejoined Leonardo. As the two of them resumed their sparring, Splinter helped Michelangelo to his feet and led him away. "Your brother has a most volatile temperament," he told him quietly. "Tell me, my son, what was it that you had asked him to make him react in such a way?"

Wiping his face of the smeared chocolate from the tussle, Michelangelo looked up at Splinter with innocent eyes. "I dunno, Sensei," he said innocently. "All I did was asked him how he eats a Reese's peanut butter cup."

Splinter stopped, surprised. Feeling as though he had made a mistake, Michelangelo looked down guiltily as Splinter shook his head in disbelief. "Michelangelo, I am surprised at you. Surely by now, you would know better. As the great ancient philosopher proclaims,

'There is no wrong way to eat a Reese's.'"


End file.
